Cdr (Metaverse)
Cdr is a Xenon Ultra who formerly aided the patrons of the Rift Cafe against evil forces of evil, and now serves as a Titan Prince. As established in the chat one time, he is also a wizard. And a doctor. Also he got knighted one time. Titles: Titan Prince of Balance, Titan Prince of Dank Memes (Unofficial) Former Titles: Lord of Randomness, Category Janitor, Lord of Photoshop, EX High Admiral of the Akreious Death Armada, Knight Cdr, Squire, Mischief, and a few others Appearance Cdr, as a Titan, was relatively standard looking Ultra, with some features he added onto himself due to his Xenon Ultra abilities or other circumstances, such as fusions with other beings. As a Prince, Cdr takes on an all silver but still Ultra-like form. It resembles his Titan form but has noticeable differences as well. Personality Cdr is a jokester, bot not often a very good one. He enjoys simply having fun and doesn't take anything very seriously at all, with the exception of protecting the Multiverse and all. Nothing really scares him, and it's your choice whether it's up bravery or stupidity. Cdr knows he isn't as powerful as the Titans, but his mindset is that power isn't everything. Cdr is however loyal to his friends and will help them out in any situation. Interestingly, Cdr does not actually believe in any form of "Gods" (taking the term to it's literal extent of a being with complete power over all of existence, which he has never encountered), preferring to simply believe that there are some beings in the Omniverse that are just more powerful than others. Because of this, he doesn't see the Titan Princes to be as impressive as everyone else seems to, especially knowing one personally, and believes them to be just like everyone else when you get down to it. Due to this belief, he will occasionally but heads with Sol, who in Cdr's eyes, seems to have a "higher than thou" attitude and believes to hold some divine right to do what he does, claiming to have no real control over his actions or something like that. Cdr on the other hand, believes that everyone has a choice in one way or another. Cdr is no saint however, and will gladly borrow Akre's Aramada to wipe a system of heresy. However he does have his limits. Cdr only destroys beings that are one of three things. Pure evil, pure cringe, or heretics who cannot be strayed from their ways. Despite his seemingly carefree and foolish demeanor, Cdr is actually quite cunning. He plans out his actions and motives to work to his best advantage, and can match wits with the likes of a Prince. An example is that his "servitude" of Akre is in fact, typically to achieve his own ends, and keeps Sol from wiping him from the face of reality just for being an annoyance. However, despite this, he considers Akre to be a genuine friend and will help him in most of his endeavors. As a Prince, Cdr mostly retains his personality, albeit with a wiser edge, often finding himself the median between the two extremes Sol and Akre represent. History Origins Cdr is a Xenon Ultra who had traveled many universes battling the forces of evil. Along the way he took on a combination of the appearances of Ultra warriors he had fought with in these various universes. He eventually accidentally ended up in the Metaverse cafe during his travels. He quickly became accustomed to the ways of the Cafe and made himself at home there, and befriended a few of the Titans, occasionally aiding against the forces of Dao and other evil forces. Most of the time he just messes around though. Cdr also ascended to the level of a Titan and is considered fairly powerful among them. Becoming a servant of the Chaos God Cdr later realized that he's actually a subject of Akre and got promoted an stuff. Cdr was given complete access to the BatPlanet and all the weapons, with Akre's only wish being that he doesn't destroy all the Magniverses. Cdr has kept up this promise because he isn't that insane. Cdr's Exterminatus Quest Cdr one time borrowed Akre's Death Amarada to go Exterminatus all of the Ultra Monster Anthropomorphic and similar "waifuized" creatures throughout the cosmos. He succeeded, and along the way his Kaiju Army scientists found a cure for the waifuication, first using to reverse it's effects on Redman, who had been infected whilst aiding Cdr on his quest. Losing Chat Mod status Cdr then lost his chat mod status after the evil tyrant (yes this a joke don't throw a fit) new admin Hoshi demoted him because there were too many chat mods or soemthing Ultra Fight Mary-Sue Cdr makes an appearance in this series once again as a servant of Akre, who in this series seeks to protect the Parody Ultras. Cdr did so briefly, even managing to defeat Ultraman Exterminus, before being teleported away by Sol. Allying with the Parody Garrison When the Parody Garrison engaged in their war with Ultraman Dao, Cdr, along with Zenon, joined forces with the Parody Ultras in order to combat the threat, and allowing the Parody Garrison access to his vast resources. Parody Hero Taisen Cdr spent much of the Taisen alongside the Parody Garrison leadership, and was present when the unsuspecting John Smith was recruited and transformed into Ultraman Spoiler. Helping the Garrison in their attack on the Shining Cathedral, Cdr was later forced to do battle with his ally Zenon after he was corrupted by Ultraman Dao. Freeing him following their battle, Cdr participated in the final struggle against Dao and stood victorious alongside the Parodies and Sol after the events, entering a full alliance with the Parody Garrison shortly after which which Sol and the other Titans Cdr called upon in this instance were also a part of. Mecha Fight Cringe Cdr is set to appear in this series. Ultra Fight Sockpuppet TBA Some Random Time Akre knighted Cdr because he can do that. The Second Moe Purge Finding the omniverse still plagued by waifus and moes, Cdr set out once again to purge their heresy from the omniverse forever, borrowing the Akreious Death Armada again, and taking his Kaiju Army to exterminate every last moe and waifu in the entire omniverse, or at the very least, send them to a plain of reality where he no longer has to look at them. He has attempted to plea from the Titan Princes for help in this quest, but so far they have only considered the idea. Regaining Chat Mod Sol promoted him again one time. Anthro-Snake Purge After reading a fanfiction so horrible it was complete and utter heresy to all sensibilities, Cdr set about on a quest to exterminatus all Anthro-Snakes in the Omniverse, with his Kaiju Army and the Death Armada at his beckon call. Eventually the Anthro-Snakes were purged from the Omniverse, culminating in a battle against The Velvet Queen, Queen of the Anthro Snakes. Cuphead Purge After witnessing this monstrosity and the force known as "The GLOMB" making itself known again, Cdr went on a new quest, this time to exterminate Cuphead from the Omniverse. Titan Prince Ascension TBA Powers and Abilities Forms - Chat Mod= Cdr (Chat Mod) Cdr's third form as a Titan, gained after being promoted to chat mod by the Titan Princes in order to aid in a conflict with Dao. This form is physically identical to Cdr's current form. Cdr no longer has this form because he was demoted. He later got it back prior to his ascension to Princehood. Abilities Cdr retains all previous abilities, as well as a few exclusive to his chat mod form: * Ban Ray. A beam which throws and seals a being or object, out of the universe. * Kick Beam. A Beam that is similar to the Ban Ray, but marginally weaker. * BanHammer. A hammer with similar properties to the Ban Ray, used for melee combat and banning Daos. Anything struck with the Banhammer will be forcibly removed from the universe, similarly to if they had been hit with the Ban Ray. Combo Attacks Attacks Cdr preforms in tandem with other Titans and chat mods. *Bat-Heritic Cleanser. A combo attack with Akre, immediately removes all heritics from an area and kills them instantly. *The Triple C's. A Combo-Ban Ray attack with Cbeard and Clee. *Ultimate BanHammer. A Combination Ban Ray attack with all the other admins and chat mods. Used against various forms of Dao. - Titan Prince= Cdr, Prince of Balance Cdr's Prince form. Abilities Cdr retains all of his previous abilities, as well as gaining those of a Titan Prince, making him more powerful than ever before. - }} Likes * Kaiju * Memes * Ultras * His friends * Jokes * lols * Occasional Roleplays * Fighting Evil * Underrated Kaiju * Cute things * Sarcasm * Ultraman Powered (HERESY!) * Godzilla on PS4 (HEEERRRESSSYY!) * Youtube * Dank memes * Ultraman * Godzilla * Gamera * MEMEZ * A bunch of other crap Dislikes * Dao * A**holes (Or "Evil Tigas" as he calls them) * Realizing he just did/said something very stupid * Being hit by Ban Beam * People stupider than he is * Jokes even he doesn't think are funny * Weebeaos aka the obnoxious anime fans * FNAF (games and especially fandom) * Undertale (fandom) * Shipping (Unless it's ironically) * Evil things * Annoying things * Godzilla fanboys/fangirls * ANY fanboys/fangirls * Powered Pigmon * Overused Kaiju (looks at Gomora and Zetton) * Most Anime * Retards on the internet (despite being one) * Youtube commeneters * Most Social Media sites * Cringe (yes there are things so bad even the "Lord of Cancer" cringes at them) * Most Popular things (Youtubers,Godzilla 2014,trends,emojis,etc) * Dao sockpuppets * Murder * Rape * Anything else a normal human being wouldn't like * Minecraft Story Mode * godzilla.wikia.com (Wikizilla.org for life!) Trivia * This is Cdr. * The design is a hodgepodge of a bunch of Ultras I like. In universe, these are all Ultras I've met and fought alongside. * In regards to the recent Ultra Fight Mare Sue appearance, Cdr is the only one between himself and Akre that actually wanted to keep the Parodies, however since Akre seemed to fall into the camp of "keep the good ones" I suppose they somewhat saw eye to eye, much like in the series. * Cdr's appearance in Ultra Fight Mary Sue does not reflect his real life opinions, because he would never defend a Zenonkou parody. * Cdr's human disguise is only used to f#ck with people in various universes Category:Metaverse Series Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Xenon Ultras Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Titan Prince